Glory of Love (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Glory of Love by Peter Cetera. Song: * Glory of Love (1986) Sung By: * Peter Cetera Song From: * The Karate Kid 2 (1986) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: One cookie for you, and one for you, (With Mouth Full) and one for me. Mmm! * Max: Beep! Beep! Beep! Zoom! Zoom! He comes in for a landing! * Emmy: Max, what do you think you're doing? * Max: Playing astronaut. * Emmy: But I'm using the dollhouse. * Max: You mean space station. * Emmy: Dollhouse! * Max: Space station! * Emmy: Well, what makes you think it's a space station? * Max: Well, because it's got a-- Uh-- And a big, uh-- Well, uh-- Well, because it just is. * Emmy: Well, I think it's a dollhouse. So, now what are we gonna do? * Both: Dragonland! I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera Plays) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * Basil: Tonight it's very clear 'cause we're both lying here. * Thomas O'Malley: There's so many things I wanna say. * Shang: I will always love you. I would never leave you alone. * (Alvin and Brittany Love Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Cinderella? Cinderella!) * Max (Dragon Tales): Sometimes I just forget say things I might regret. * George Shrinks: It breaks my heart to see you crying. * Maui: I don't wanna lose you. I could never make it alone. * (Dancing Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Aladdin: I am a man who will fight for your honor. * Baloo: I'll be the hero you're dreaming of. * Artemis: We'll live forever, knowing together * Alvin Seville: That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Fred and Daphne Watching the Sunset Scene) * Danny: You keep me standing tall. You help me through it all. * Max Taylor: I'm always strong when you're beside me. * Ron Stoppable: I have always needed you. I could never make it alone. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Getting Lucky") * Mamorou Chiba: Aladdin: I am a man who will fight for your honor. * Scooby Doo: I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of. * Tom Sawyer: We'll live forever, knowing together * Eric: That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Lady and the Tramp Kiss) * Ash Ketchum: It's like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago. * Chip: Just in time I will save the day. Take you to my castle far away. * (Emmy and Max Dance the Ord Shuffle) * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run) * Dongwa: Aladdin: I am a man who will fight for your honor. * Quasimodo: I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of. * Rex Owen: We're gonna live forever, knowing together * Ranma Saotome: That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Danny's Arrival Song") * Brock: We'll live forever, knowing together * Fievel Mousekewitz: That we did it all for the glory of love. * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): We did it all for love... * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Boy, sure makes you tired putting a baby to sleep! * (Max Yawns): I know. * (Emmy Sighs): You can play space station, Max. I'm too tired. Max? * (Max Falls Asleep) * (Emmy Covers Him Up With a Blanket) Night, night. Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Baby Troubles, Max and the Magic Carpet; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cinderella? Cinderella!; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (@2007 Sunrise) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Pokemon (The Bridge Bike Gang; @1997 OLM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Pound of the Baskervilles; @1989-1990 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman Productions) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Pokemon the First Movie (@1998 OLM) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) Note: * This is in honor of Incredibles 2 coming out on June 15, 2018. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos